Naruto: A Better Beginning
by naru4o
Summary: What If Naruto learned more Jutsu's from scroll of seals. What if seeing so many seals in scrolls inspire Naruto to learn more about is is a Better, Stronger ,Not-Stupid but still an Idiot Naruto!Fuinjutsu Naruto!
1. Naruto: Scroll of seals and A big secret

Naruto reached the secret training ground with a giant scroll on his back. He had successfully retrieved it as per his secret mission. It all started when he failed to create the Bunshin no jutsu for graduation exam.

* * *

 **(Flashback)**

 _"For the graduation exam you will be doing the Bunshin no jutsu. When you are called, please come into the next room." Iruka announced to the class._

 _'Damn, why does it have to be that one. Its my worst skill', Naruto thought, 'But I gotta do it.'_

 _After some time went by, Naruto was called into the Test room._

 _"Alright Naruto, please perform the Bunshin no Jutsu for us", Iruka said._

 _'Watch this', Naruto Thought as he molded a large amount of chakra. "Bunshin" he shouted after performing the necessary hand seals for the jutsu._

 _The result was pitiful. A seemingly dead looking clone appeared. Naruto started sweating while Iruka sweat dropped._

 _"FAIL!" Iruka shouted._

 _"Iruka" Mizuki said "this is his third time, and technically he created a clone. We could let him pass". 'Yeah, like that would happen'_

 _"No way Mizuki-sensei, Everyone else created at least two clones. Naruto only created one and it was a useless one," Iruka replied, missing the angry look on Naruto's face. Mizuki however didn't. 'All according to the plan' he thought._

* * *

 _Naruto was sitting on the swing outside the academy, downtrodden. He saw everyone else had passed and they were being congratulated by their parents. He felt so lonely._

 _"Hey, is he that kid?", one woman said._

 _"Yeah that's 'The' Kid, he's the only one who failed.", said another._

 _"well that's good, we can't have him becoming a shinobi since he is the…."_

 _"Hey! We can't talk about that."_

 _Naruto could hear their whispering. Feeling hurt, he began to walk away. As he was walking away Mizuki stopped him._

 _"Naruto"_

 _" Hai, Mizuki-sensei?"_

* * *

 _"Iruka-sensei Is a serious person. His parents were killed when he was young, and he's had to do everything for himself" Mizuki said._

 _"but why does he only pick on me?" Naruto replied._

 _"He probably sees himself a you, he's probably thinking he wants you to become strong. Try to understand Iruka's feeling since you also have no parents" Mizuki replied._

 _"But I wish I graduated", Naruto said dejectedly._

 _"Well then, how about I tell you about a secret?" Mizuki said._

* * *

 _"What are you doing in my house at this hour?" The Hokage asked._

 _Naruto started sweating at being caught. He decided to use his own super awesome jutsu to get away._

 _"Oiroke no jutsu" Naruto shouted as he transformed in a busty, naked female with smoke covering her private parts. The Hokage, surprised by this sudden move and being a pervert, erupted in fountain of a nose bleed and was propelled to the back of the room, knocked unconscious. Naruto couldn't believe it, he had defeated the Hokage. Now, he had to complete his mission and begin searching for scroll of seals. He found it and escaped into the forest surrounding the village. Unknown to him Mizuki was following him and saw him leave the compound. 'all according to the plan' he thought._

* * *

 **(Flashback end)**

Now he just had to learn a jutsu from the scroll. He opened the scroll and found it filled with seals. There were many so seals in the scroll, Naruto was hooked. The Academy only taught them the usage of storage scrolls and explosive tags as an introduction to Fuinjutsu, but seeing so many seals got Naruto interested. He didn't know so many seals were possible, but he first had to learn a Jutsu from the scroll to pass and graduate. So he began scanned the scroll for Ninjutsu. The first jutsu he came across was Kage Bunshin no jutsu. 'Kage Bunshin no jutsu? What the hell! Why does it start with the one I'm bad at? No matter, I will master it and graduate, dattebayo!

It took him only 3 hours to learn and master the Jutsu. Mastering it to single hand seal and internalizing the remaining hand seals took him 3 more hours, as the scroll said that mastering it to single hand seal was necessary, being a hidden jutsu of Konoha. As soon as he mastered the jutsu, he began to celebrate

"Yatta! I did it. I mastered the jutsu! Now I will graduate for sure." And then started dancing around the clearing. But then he realized that Mizuki-sensei didn't give him the location or the time of meeting . So he decided that he would learn more Justus's from the scroll. Maybe he would get extra credit for it.

Reopening the scroll, Naruto noticed he forgot to read the description of jutsu in his hurry to learn it. After reading the description, he couldn't stop himself from smiling . It said that the clones could use jutsu and send their memory to the user upon dispelling. But winced after reading that it required high chakra reserves and could potentially kill the user if they made more than their reserves could handle. Also, dispelling large numbers of clones simultaneously could cause brain damage to the user due to memory backlash. He vowed that he would not make more than 10 clones at a time unless it was necessary or he felt he could handle more. While Naruto may have been an idiot, he wasn't stupid.

Just below Kage Bunshin he found two more jutsu related to it. They were Shuriken Kage Bunshin no Jutsu and Bunshin Daibakuha. It said that the Shuriken Kage bunshin no jutsu was forbidden only because it requires the user to know the Kage bunshin beforehand, which is a forbidden jutsu. Bunshin Daibakuha was forbidden because it required high chakra reserves, at least Jonin level to use, and required the user to master the kage bunshin beforehand, however both of their uses was amazing.

Shuriken kage bunshin let the user to create copies of weapons thrown in mid air, creating a barrage of weapons to rain down on the enemy. the area of effect is determined by the proficiency of user, whereas Bunshin Daibakuha let the user to create suicide bomber clones which can be detonated by the user or clone itself. It was considered nearly undetectable for non-sensors and Non-Doujutsu users.

He grinned after reading this, as he knew they were not dangerous to him, having already mastered Kage bunshin which required at least low Jonin chakra reserves to create only one clone, while he had created 10 with plenty of chakra to spare. This meant he had higher chakra reserves than most Jonin. So Naruto started learning them.

* * *

Iruka was lying in his bed, thinking about the conversation he had with Hokage earlier in the day. when he was broken from his thoughts by a knock on his door. When answered it, he saw it was Mizuki. "What is it?", Iruka asked.

"We must go to Hokage-sama's place, Naruto has taken the scroll of forbidden seals as a joke"Mizuki replied.

Iruka was shocked. He couldn't imagine in his wildest dreams that Naruto could do something like this.

* * *

"He won't get away with this one! Hokage-sama!"

"Yeah!" Ninjas in front of hokage residence shouted.

"Yes, those are dangerous jutsu forbidden by the previous Hokage's. If used in certain ways it could cause incredible trouble", the Third Hokage replied "It's been a half a day since the scroll was taken we must hurry and find Naruto"

"Hai" all the Ninjas shouted in unison as they left quickly, leaving dust in their wake.

'I should check the woods' Iruka thought.

'I'll spread the word throughout the village a little more then I'll get rid of Naruto I'll make it look like Naruto disappeared with the scroll' thought Mizuki then decided to follow Iruka afterwards as he knew only Iruka could find him. Iruka was a sensor, which he used to find Naruto after his major pranks when he would hide and escape from other chunin.

* * *

Iruka arrived in the clearing with the cabin. He saw Naruto leaning against the scroll with his head down "..I found you, Hey!" he spoke ominously.

"I found you, you pervert!" Naruto shouted.

"Idiot I found you" Iruka shouted using his big head jutsu. Iruka sighed. Naruto rubbed back of his head nervously.

"You found me I have only learned three skills" Naruto said.

"Hey you are all beaten up what were you doing?" Iruka asked.

"Never mind that. hey! hey! I am going to try an incredible skill if I do it let me graduate!" Naruto replied.

'So you're practicing here enough to damage your body' Iruka thought and then spoke "Naruto where did you get that scroll on your back".

"This! Mizuki-sensei told me about it. He told me about the secret graduation exam."

'There is something wrong here why would Naruto lie about something like this. I should get some more details' Iruka thought. "Secret graduation exam?"

" Yeah! he told me that I have retrieve scroll from the Hokage's residence and escape with it without being caught, then I had to learn a skill from the scroll, but he forgot to tell me about the time and place I had to meet him after completing my mission. so here I am. So you are here to evaluate me, right!" Naruto explained to him enthusiastically.

'Looks like Naruto isn't lying. It seems that Mizuki used him to get this scroll, but why? First I should take the scroll and Naruto back to the Hokage Tower and tell Hokage-sama about it' Iruka thought and seethed inwardly that his friend could do something so treacherous.

"Naruto! Mizuki lied to you, there is no secret graduation exam. We have to take the scroll to Hokage-sa… Watch out!" Iruka cried and pushed Naruto away as he saw kunai flying towards them and braced for impact, being impaled by some of them. Both Iruka and Naruto looked up and saw it was Mizuki who threw the kunai. He had two giant shuriken strapped on his back.

"Nice job in finding him" Mizuki said. "Naruto give me the scroll."

"Wh-what's going on here?!" Naruto asked confusedly.

"Naruto! don't give him the scroll, that is a dangerous scroll that has forbidden jutsu and seals in it. Mizuki used you in order to get his hand on it" Iruka shouted.

"Naruto there's no point in you having it. Give it to me, I'll tell you the truth why everyone hates you" Mizuki spoke.

Iruka's eyes widened. He realized what secret Mizuki was talking about. "N..NO! DON'T!" Iruka shouted

"12 years ago you know that the demon Fox was defeated by the Fourth, right? Since that incident a new rule was created" Mizuki said.

"A rule?!" Naruto asked confusedly.

"But Naruto this rule was never meant to be told to you" Mizuki said further

"Not told to me? what is this rule? why?" Naruto was curious and confused.

"hehehehe" Mizuki chuckled ominously.

"What kind of rule is it?" Naruto asked.

"The rule is that nobody is allowed to talk about the fact that the fourth Hokage defeated the Kyuubi by sealing it inside a baby." Mizuki said.

"huh! A baby?" Naruto could feel where this was going but he wanted to hear it.

"That baby was you. You are the demon Fox!"

"huh! what do you mean?" Naruto asked dreading the answer.

"STOP IT" Iruka shouted.

"It means that you are the Kyuubi that killed Iruka's parents and destroyed the village", Mizuki said. "you were sealed up by the Hokage you admire and..."

"STOP IT" Iruka shouted

"..you have been lied to by everyone. Didn't you find it odd how everyone hated you? Iruka is the same, he actually hates you Naruto!" Mizuki shouted the last part preparing to throw his giant shuriken by rotating it at high speed. "Nobody will ever accept you!"

Naruto's whole world came falling down. Everyone had lied to him. Even Iruka hated him.

Iruka remembered Hokage's words 'Naruto's never known a parents love and is hated by all the village due to that incident. To get attention he makes a lot of trouble. He's seeking acknowledgement of his existence in any way possible. He acts tough, but he is truly suffering.'

"That scroll was used to seal you up" shouted Mizuki throwing the giant Shuriken.

Naruto, seeing the giant shuriken coming towards him closed his eyes and braced for impact and pain. Then he heard the sound of shuriken impacting flesh, but he felt no pain so he opened his eyes. What he saw was Iruka-Sensei crouching over him with giant shuriken sticking out of his back.

"Why?" Naruto asked.

"My...my parents, after they died there was nobody to compliment me or acknowledge me. So I was sad. I would always act like an idiot to get peoples attention since I wasn't able to do well in things like School and get attention that way. It was better than being nothing, so I kept acting like an idiot. It was so painful. Naruto, you must have been in a lot of pain too. I am sorry, Naruto If I had done a better job, you won't have had to feel like this." Iruka replied in a painful voice, remembering his own childhood.

Naruto was confused and hurt. On one hand, Mizuki-Sensei said that he was the Demon Fox. On the other hand, Iruka-Sensei said that he could relate with Naruto and the loneliness he felt. Sad, hurt, and confused, he ran away.

"Naruto!" Iruka called out to him seeing him run away.

"Hehehehe! Sorry but Naruto isn't that type to have a change of heart. He plans to use the scroll to get revenge on the village. You saw those eyes earlier, those were the eyes of a demon" Mizuki said.

"Gah!" Iruka groaned removing the shuriken from his back. "Naruto isn't like that" Iruka said.

"Well that doesn't really matter. I'll kill Naruto and get the scroll, then i'll take care of you. " Mizuki said, before leaving towards Naruto's direction as Iruka was not in any condition to fight.

"ugh" Iruka groaned, trying to move.

* * *

"We should have killed him!. Now we have to get him before he releases his demon power." one ninja said.

"He's very dangerous. Kill him if you find him". another ninja suggested.

"YEAH" all of them agreed.

* * *

In the Hokage's office, the Hokage found Naruto with his crystal ball and saw the whole debacle. 'I finally find him and I see this. Mizuki has told him and now Naruto is afraid like never before. The power that is sealed may be released, plus he is holding the scroll of seals. The odds of him being able to break the seal and releasing the Kyuubi no Kitsune is one in a million, But it is possible...and if that happens...

* * *

In the trees while tree hopping Iruka saw Naruto just ahead so he increased his speed to catch up.

"Naruto!" he shouted, "Hurry! pass me the scroll! Mizuki is after it!."

But to his surprise Naruto punched him in the stomach knocking his breath out. He saw Naruto falling and skidding to tree and stopping after impacting the tree.

"What? Why Naruto?" He asked in painful voice. Then he released his transformation to reveal himself as Mizuki "How did you know I wasn't Iruka?" He asked.

"Hehehehe" Naruto chuckled before releasing transformation to reveal himself as Iruka. "Because I'm Iruka" he answered.

"I see..." Mizuki said, "Hehehehe, you would even transform into what killed your parents to protect him?"

"I won't hand over the scroll to an idiot like you" Iruka said.

"You're the idiot. Naruto and I are the same"

"The same?" Iruka asked.

Unknown to them Naruto was listening to their conversation.

"If you use the skills from that scroll, you can do whatever you want." Mizuki said "There's no way that the Kyuubi wouldn't use the power, Unlike what you are assuming"

"yeah" Iruka agreed.

'Damn… I knew it… see even Iruka-sensei deep down doesn't acknowledge me' Naruto thought in anger

"The Kyuubi would do that, but Naruto is different...he is goofy, childish, and doesn't pay enough attention in class, but I have acknowledged him as one of my excellent students. He may be an idiot but he isn't stupid. He is one of the hardest workers and he is clumsy so nobody accepts him. He already knows what it is to feel pain in your heart. He isn't the demon fox anymore. He is a member of konohagakure. HE'S UZUMAKI NARUTO!" Iruka cried

Naruto hearing this started crying.

Mizuki seethed hearing this "Okay whatever... Iruka I said I would take care of you later but I'm changing my mind"

"ah" Iruka groaned because of his injury.

"hurry up and die" Mizuki cried preparing to throw his giant Shuriken.

'so this is it' Iruka thought.

Then Naruto suddenly appeared and kicked Mizuki on the face making the giant shuriken go wide.

'Fast' Iruka thought seeing Naruto suddenly appearing in front of Mizuki kicking him.

"You should not have done that" Mizuki whispered.

"Don't touch Iruka-sensei! I'll kill you!" Naruto cried in barely suppressed rage.

"You idiot why did you come out?! Run away!" Iruka cried.

"Shut up, punk! I'll kill in one shot" Mizuki shouted.

"Try it trash! I'll return the pain 1000 times over" Naruto shouted, making the shadow clone hand seal.

"Do it demon Fox" Mizuki cried

" **Tajuu Kage bunshin no jutsu!** " Naruto bellowed, molding the required chakra to perform the jutsu. The clearing was filled with clones of Naruto. Everywhere you could see a sea of orange that was Naruto's jumpsuit.

"Wha-What's going on?!" Mizuki looked around in fear.

"What's wrong? Weren't you going to kill me with one shot? Well then...I'll start things off!" all clones spoke in unison.

Mizuki started sweating.

One big ass kicking later, Naruto dispelled all his clones, then feeling their memories coming back to him felt the memory backlash of dispelling over thousand clone stumbled gripping his head from pain. He vowed not to dispel so many clones at once. In the center of clearing lied th bruised and broken body of Mizuki.

'He really did create a thousand plus clones, and that was the Kage Bunshin. which is a high level Ninjutsu. He may surpass all the previous Hokage.' Iruka thought

Naruto feeling his headache getting better stumbled towards Iruka and chuckled "Hehehehe… I may have went little too far."

"Naruto come here. There is something I want to give you...Close your eyes... Congratulations on graduating Naruto"

Naruto opened his eyes to see Iruka's bare forehead and knew Iruka had given him his forehead protector.

"Let's celebrate, I'll buy you bowl of Ramen...oof!" Iruka groaned as Naruto has hugged him rather tightly, while he was still injured. He had planned to lecture Naruto that the hard part of being a Shinobi had just begun. well he'd save that for Ichiraku.

* * *

 **A/N: and done. My first fanfiction so constructive criticism please.**

 **Please leave a review.**

 **Beta'd by Sketchtheunicorn**

 **Jutsu's used:**

 **Henge** **no Jutsu** (transformation jutsu):- E-rank jutsu. Basic jutsu taught in academy. Is a Basic Genjutsu. Allows the user to take appearance of someone else.  
Hand Seals: Dog - Boar - Ram

 **Bunshin no Jutsu** (clone jutsu):- E-rank Genjutsu. Taught in Academy. Allows the user to create Illusionary clones of himself.  
Hand Seals: Ram - Snake - Tiger

 **Oiroke no Jutsu** (Sexy Jutsu) :- Unknown rank Ninjutsu. allows the user to transform into a naked busty female. But this transformation is physical by Uzumaki Naruto.  
Hand seals:- Ram(as the user has internalized the other hand seals).

 **Kage** **Bunshin no Jutsu** (Shadow clone jutsu):- B-rank Kinjustu and A-rank when produced in Mass. Creates solid clones of chakra. Clones gives the user their memory on dispelling. Created by Second Hokage.  
Hand seal: Shadow clone seal(one handed tiger seal are crossed together to make this Hand seal).


	2. Naruto: Some revelations and training

Iruka returned with Naruto and the scroll of seals to the Hokage tower, after a visit to the hospital. The Hokage received them warmly, and heard the whole event silently, then thanked Iruka and Naruto for catching the traitor and awarded them with a C-rank bounty along with B-rank mission payment for Naruto as he was the whole reason Mizuki was fished out. Then he told them to go rest after this stressful mission and to meet him tomorrow afternoon.

After Naruto and Iruka left, the Hokage pondered the situation. If Mizuki, a spy and traitor could remain under the radar while spying, so could others. Also the ninjas coming from the academy were no longer up-to snuff. Last year only one team passed and they were required to train for three months before they could be sent on C-rank missions. He doubted this time would be any different. There could be people in the academy who had sabotaged the future forces of Konoha. So he immediately ordered to round up all the teachers of the Academy past or present after the Kyuubi attack. He just hoped that his suspicions were wrong or it would create more paperwork than it already did.

* * *

 **(Next day)**

Hiruzen Sarutobi, The third Hokage, The Professor, the Kami no Shinobi was tired and afraid. He hadn't slept for more than 2 hours last night, and he still had to get back to work. Also today the pile of paperwork was more than ever. He knew rounding up academy teachers would make more paperwork, but not this much. Well it had to be done, such is the life of a Hokage. He sighed and got back to reading and signing the paperwork.

He was distracted by the knock on his door. "Come in" he said. Iruka entered, followed by Naruto.

"Hey old man" Naruto shouted.

Iruka winced hearing Naruto's loud voice and blatant disrespect of the Hokage. "Naruto! Stop disrespecting the Hokage" Iruka barked hitting Naruto's head.

"Aw! Iruka sensei but I always call him that" Naruto said holding his head.

Hokage smiled seeing this and decided to resolve it. "Its alright Iruka, Naruto has always called me old man. Also he's like a grandson to me so Its alright" he said.

Naruto hearing this got emotional and started sniffling "Really old man you think me of as your grandson." Seeing Hokage's nod Naruto launched himself across the table to hug the Hokage. Iruka seeing this smiled.

After hugging Hokage Naruto got back to his seat and sat down.

"Alright Iruka and Naruto what brings you here ?" Hokage asked.

"Well, We received your notifications postponing the team ceremony by 2 weeks and then Naruto came to my house this morning asking for some training. We just wanted your permission to camp out in the woods for 10 days so that I can train him." Iruka replied.

'well the idea has some merit. Naruto has graduated so Iruka can train him without repercussions. Also Naruto's Taijutsu is atrocious, he has no form according to Iruka's reports.' the Hokage thought. "Well, I don't see a problem with this training trip, but I want a report on Naruto's progress." Hokage said.

"Arigatou, Hokage-sama". Iruka replied and than smacked Naruto on the head.

"Thanks Old Man" Naruto said reflexively earning another smack for disrespecting Hokage.

Then Naruto remembered all the seals he memorized from the scroll of seals so he decided to ask about them." Hey Old man I wanted to ask you about some stuff I saw in the scroll."

"What is it ?" Hokage asked.

"There were some seals in the scroll, and somehow i could understand them."

'Looks like his heritage has came into being. Well I could give him Uzumaki side of his heritage.' "Well I think I know why you can understand them. Its in your genes. It can be said Fuinjutsu is in your blood, being an Uzumaki" Hokage said.

"What do you mean by Fuinjutsu being in my blood ? Are Uzumaki special?" Naruto asked confusedly.

"Don't you know about Uzumaki or Uzugakure? Wasn't it taught in the academy?" Hiruzen asked. Seeing Iruka's confused face he realized that they didn't know. "Iruka, Uzugakure and their relationship with Konoha is in academy curriculum. Right?"

"Um, No Hokage-sama. Even I don't know anything about it." Iruka replied.

Hokage hearing this started leaking killing intent. Iruka had a bit of experience with it but he was still struggling to breath while Naruto's condition was worse, he was suffocating and frozen. Seeing this Hokage reigned it in.

"What was that?" Naruto asked breathing heavily.

"That Naruto was killing intent or Ki for short? It is the intent to kill the opponent that can be used to intimidate them." Iruka answered wiping away his sweat.

"Is it always this suffocating?" Naruto asked as he didn't want to experience that feeling of helplessness ever again.

"No, but after fighting opponents you get used to it and can counteract it with your own. But you were introduced to it by Hokage-sama himself which is one of the most powerful ones in the village." Iruka replied.

While Iruka was explaining Ki, the Hokage was thinking about why the curriculum does not include the history of Uzugakure. 'Looks like I was right in rounding up the previous teachers. This is one more question that has to be asked.'

" Alright I will tell you about the Uzumaki clan. I don't know why it was removed from the curriculum but I will get to the root of it. Listen up, I am going to tell you about the proud history of the Uzumaki Clan. The Uzumaki were the cousins of the Senju Clan. They lived on an small island between fire country and water country. The island was known as Uzugakure. The Uzumaki and Senju were historically allies even during the warring clan era. The members of the Uzumaki clan were all blessed with astonishingly long lives, to the point that their village was known as the village of longevity, they also had large chakra reserves due to this and had healing powers which you have inherited that has been enhanced by the Kyuubi being sealed inside you. Your clan specialized in Fuinjutsu. The seal holding the Kyuubi back inside you is based on an Uzumaki seal. The spiral symbol on your arm and the symbol on the back of your jacket and Konoha flak jackets is the Symbol of your clan." Hokage took a sip of water but Naruto was already bursting with questions.

"I know what you want to ask Naruto. Where are they? Why didn't they took me in? Did they hate me? well the answer to your question is that Uzugakure is long gone. Many villages feared your clans Fuinjutsu techniques, so they attacked Uzugakure and destroyed it. To our shame we couldn't reach them soon enough. When we reached them, their the village was destroyed and the few remaining survivors scattered across the globe. That is why the symbol on our flak jackets is red in color, to honor them while the clan symbol was white. Your mother was one of the survivors"

"I had a mother?" Naruto asked meekly.

"Of course you have a mother. That was how you were born." Iruka replied.

The Hokage knew that he couldn't tell Naruto the real secret about his mother as he was not ready.

"Yes, her name is Uzumaki Kushina. She was your mother, and even before you were born she loved you very much. She died fighting the Kyuubi despite the fact that she did not recover from child birth."

Now Naruto was openly crying. He asked "Who was my Father?"

Seeing this the hokage became sad. 'I can't tell him about his father yet, and I can't give him their home as it contains the photos of Minato and Kushina. Hmm, I could give him his heritage on the Uzumaki side and some photographs of his mother without his father.' So he replied "Sorry Naruto, I can't tell you about your father as he had many enemies, but when I deem you strong enough or you become Chunin I will tell you about your father".

Hearing this Naruto hung is head then whispered "I Understand". He remembered the words of the matron of the orphanage about his parents. She had told him that his mother was a nameless whore and his father was some drunk. But now he knew that his mother was a kunoichi and his father was someone powerful. It was painful to think about his mother and father when all he had had was the words of the matron, but now he knew that he had a clan and he had his parents legacy to uphold.

"Ok Naruto, now that you know about your mother and clan I can give you their legacy. I will send you your clan techniques" Hokage said.

"My mother left me Jutsu's" Naruto asked in awe.

"Of course. You don't think that your mother would leave you without anything. She knew many clan techniques of Uzugakure. The scroll is the size of scroll of seals and contain some of your clan's techniques, Fuinjutsu books from level 1 to 10, as well as her personal techniques. I will have it delivered to your camp site tomorrow, Ok?. So run along now or you will be late in leaving." Hearing the dismissal both Iruka and Naruto stood up to leave. Then suddenly the Hokage's secretary came in carrying a large mound of paperwork. Seeing it Hokage started cursing. Hearing it Naruto suddenly had an idea.

"Hey Old man, Why don't you use Shadow clones to finish your paperwork quickly."

Hokage sighed hearing this. "Well Naruto you're right but I can't use clones as its against the law. Paperwork done by the clones is not admissible. But still you tried."

"Well they couldn't do your paperwork but they can sort the paperwork for acceptation and declination. Right? "

Hokage gaped hearing this as it was perfect solution for his problem. It would save him a lot of time as majority of his time was spent in reading the paperwork and searching it for loopholes. But his clones could sort it and he would only have to sign them. As his clones were exactly the same as him in essence there was no chance of foul play. He may be old but he was a Kage for a reason. He could easily create and maintain at least ten shadow clones for 12 hours.

"Well Naruto you solved one of my major problems" Hokage said. Hearing this Naruto smiled and left the room along with Iruka.

As soon as Naruto left, the Hokage started jumping around and dancing. Finally he could complete his paperwork in time and have some off time for himself. Then he eyed the paperwork and started laughing creepily, creating four shadow clones to sort the paperwork. In his happiness he completely forgot about his ANBU protection who were laughing holding their stomach. Their sounds of laughter suppressed by mute seals on their masks. Until they heard the Hokage calling them. The Hokage gave them their orders and they vanished to carry them out.

* * *

Iruka and Naruto left the Hokage tower and headed toward Ichiraku ramen as they were both hungry and Iruka promised Naruto that he would treat Naruto to Ichiraku's last night. They were discussing what were they going to do on their training trip.

"Ok Naruto, what do you wanna do on your training trip?" Iruka asked.

"Well I want to master the Jutsu's I learned yesterday."

"Jutsu's? As in more than one ?"Iruka asked in suspicion.

"Yeah I learnt three yesterday night"

"Which ones?" Iruka asked sternly.

"The Kage Bunshin, Shuriken Kage Bunshin and Bunshin Daibakuha" Naruto replied not paying attention to the tone of his teacher.

Iruka's mouth dropped on hearing this. Here was the supposed dead last of the class and he had learned three forbidden Jutsu in only a few hours. All the Jutsu were forbidden and were at least Jonin level. He couldn't comprehend how Naruto could learn three techniques so quickly and was called stupid. Clearly he was very talented, it looked like he had been sabotaged at the academy.

"How?!" Iruka asked in shock.

"What?" Naruto asked as he saw his sensei looking at him weirdly.

"How did you learn all of these techniques so easily and quickly, yet performed so bad in the graduation test." Iruka asked calming down.

"Hey, I didn't do so bad in the graduation test" Naruto retorted.

"Yes you did. You barely passed the weapons test and Taijutsu. You failed in the theoretical and Genjutsu portion of the examination. I evaluated you myself." Iruka chastised Naruto.

"Well there is no need to for the future Hokage as myself to learn so much theory. What if I failed in genjutsu portion of the examination I will still become the Hokage datte-bayo." Naruto shouted enthusiastically

"And what about your weapons test and taijutsu test? You just barely scraped through. If you would have done well in those exam portions you would have been passed regardless of your inability to create a bunshin"

"Whaaat?!" Naruto shouted in confusion. "But I was using the special techniques taught to me those exams. Its not my fault that they didn't work and you mean to tell me that I could have graduated and become a Ninja even if a can't make a bunshin. If only I passed the other exams"

"Sure. We passed a student last year who couldn't even perform any ninjutsu." Iruka shrugged "And what special techniques are you talking about. You only passed the taijutsu test because you defeated your opponent. Their was no form in your fighting style. Also for your weapon exams, you only got 3 hits out of ten for both kunai and shuriken which is bare minimum to pass."

"But Mizuki-sensei told me...He taught me wrong didn't he." Naruto spoke sadly. Iruka got angry. He didn't expect Mizuki to teach Naruto incorrect forms.

"Well what's done is done, no need to dwell on it. We will have to start over. I will teach you everything you were taught wrong during our training trip. Ok?" Iruka replied in soft voice.

"yeah." Naruto spoke softly. Then he caught the scent of his favorite food. The food of the Gods. Ramen. So he ran toward the shop ushering Iruka after him "Come on Iruka-sensei".

When they reached the stand they ordered. "Teuchi-ojisan, A miso ramen for me." Naruto ordered.

"Ah! Naruto, coming right up. What would you like Iruka-san" Teuchi asked.

"Miso for me too" Iruka replied.

"Coming right up" Teuchi said and served them their ramen.

After eating their ramen Iruka instructed Naruto on how to pack his supplies for missions or in this case their training trip. After that he told Naruto to go pack and meet him at village's main gate in 3 hours. Naruto went to pack and Iruka went to search for Kakashi as he wanted advice on how to train Naruto and details on the Jutsu's Naruto learned as he didn't know them. He figured as that Kakashi had helped him before regarding Naruto he could help him again

 **(3 hours later at village main gate)**

Naruto arrived at the village gate and saw Iruka was nowhere to be found. He decided to ask the gate guards about Iruka, but they hadn't seen him so he decided to wait. Thinking about last night, he remembered Mizuki's words. He still couldn't believe that he had the Kyuubi sealed inside him. He also thought about the Jutsu's he had learned yesterday. He did master Kage bunshin and Tajuu Kage bunshin, but still hadn't mastered the others. It was his goal to master these in coming 2 weeks. Then he saw Iruka-sensei coming towards him at high speed. His first instinct was to run away as the majority of times Iruka ran toward him eas after a prank but he stopped himself.

"Sorry, I'm late" Iruka said stopping in front of Naruto. "Let's go".

"Yeah". They showed the gate gaurds their pass and left.

* * *

 **(In a clearing 20 miles from Konoha)**

Iruka and Naruto landed in a clearing near a river and started unpacking to make camp. After making camp Iruka, started telling Naruto his plan for his training.

"Well Naruto, I have discussed with a Jonin about your Jutsu's, and I want to see them first hand. I already saw Kage bunshin, so show me others." Iruka said.

"Um, Iruka-sensei, I did learn Shuriken kage bunshin and Bunshin Daibakuha, but I haven't mastered them yet"

"Its alright show me your progress"

Naruto began by performing the shuriken kage bunshin.

" **Shuriken kage bunshin** " Naruto shouted after throwing shurikens and performing hand signs. Instantly his three shurikens became six. After that he performed kage bunshin. His clone moved away from them to other side of clearing and started concentrating. After concentrating for five minutes the clone made hand signs and yelled " **Bunshin Daibakuha** ". And then erupted in a small explosion.

"Whoohoo!" Naruto shouted "I did it, I learned Bunshin Daibakuha".

"What do you mean you learned it. I thought you learned it last night" Iruka asked curiously

"No Sensei, I didn't learn it last night. I knew the procedure but I couldn't perform it until now" Naruto replied.

"Your performance was adequate but you still need to master them. Your Shuriken Kage Bunshin should make at least half a dozen clones for each shuriken, and your clone explosion should be done without hand seals and quickly, otherwise they will be useless in combat. This will be our target for the trip. Also we have to improve your weapons accuracy and taijutsu"

"Ok , Lets start training!" Naruto shouted enthusiastically

"Wait, Let me finish. You will also learn as much theory as possible and learn how to identify that you're in genjutsu. So much to do in so little time."

"Well there is no need for me to learn theory" Naruto said.

"NARUTO!, you have to learn it" Iruka sighed "Theory contains basics of chakra and history of shinobi. Also math is part of course. And you have to learn it . No Exceptions."

"But why?" Naruto whined.

"Well theory contains concepts of Chakra. Maybe they will help you master your Jutsu's. It contains intricacies of Henge, Bunshin and Kawarami. They are basic techniques and are important for a reason. Also history tells you about the major battles that are fought and why so that you can avoid making the same mistakes. They also tell you about the clans and their functions in Konoha. Math is an important part in day to day life and will help you your whole life. A Hokage has to know these." Iruka said knowing that his last statement sold the idea to Naruto.

"Why didn't you say so! But how are we gonna do so much in so little time? jiji's gonna send mom's scroll tomorrow and I wanna learn something from it at least" Naruto asked.

"Well I don't know but we will wait and see"

Suddenly Naruto had an idea. "What if we use kage bunshin?".

"It's a good idea but It could cause brain damage overloaded it with memories"

"Yeah but I dispelled a thousand plus clones yesterday at the same time and I only had a slight headache from it."

"Really? Only a slight headache? Hmm this could work but first, we have to calculate your capacity to dispel clones without harming yourself. Ok, So you dispelled around a thousand clones. For how much time were they in existence?"

"Umm…Around 5 minutes"

"So 5 minutes per clone so five thousand minutes or around 83 hours, So on the safe side you can use 5 clones for 10 hours doing same thing, but what about if they were doing different things"

"Well we could have them dispel every five minutes and see."

"Good idea, Lets test it out. But what about materials, I have enough for 1 only"

"Sensei Kage bunshin replicates any material on the user too. If you give them to me I can create clones with those same books and then they can read them"

"Alright, Here." Iruka said unsealing books from the scroll "Now give me 10 clones".

"Yosh, Lets do it. **Tajuu Kage Bunshin** " Naruto cried creating 10 clones.

"Ok I want 5 of your clones to read book on shinobi rules and remaining 5 to read the history book and I want them to try to memorize it as they read. If they have any problems they can ask me" Iruka said

"But why would they read the same book?" Naruto asked

"Because If one clone misses something, another clone won't. This is the reason why reading a book more than twice is recommended, so that you don't miss anything and you can remember them easier."

"Ok, so my clones read them once and for me it will be like I have read it for 5 times right"

"Right"

"Ok, You heard the man. GO!" Naruto said to his clones. His clones moved away and started studying.

"Ok Naruto, Now I'm gonna teach you proper stances for taijutsu and how to use your full speed with it. Now try to imitate me."

So Iruka started teaching Naruto stances of taijutsu and how to flow from one to another during combat. He told Naruto to practice every day to ingrain them into his muscle memory. He asked him to do exercises and stretching to maintain his strength and flexibility. In the end, he worked Naruto into the ground for 5 hours.

"Alright Naruto, you can stop now. Now dispel your clones that were reading shinobi rule book, and have them dispel in five minute intervals and meditate so you can more easily absorb their memories."

Naruto nodded and created a shadow clone and dispelled it and sat down to meditate . Now normally Naruto wouldn't be able to sit still for more than few minutes, but he was exhausted from all his training and was able to meditate. His clones began dispelling one by one. After dispelling all the clones, Naruto got up and went to their campsite and found Iruka preparing dinner for them. After eating dinner Iruka quizzed Naruto on what he had read today and found that he remembered everything from the book. Naruto was shocked. He knew the answer to Iruka's every question. Then they discussed what are they going to do tomorrow. Iruka told him about some of the missions he went before becoming academy instructor. Then they retired for the night.

 **(Next day)**

Naruto was woken up early in the morning by Iruka, who started his day by making him do some stretches, exercises and a morning run. After exercising both took a bath in a nearby river. After that they had a breakfast. As usual Naruto whined to Iruka about not eating ramen, but Iruka chastised him about eating too much ramen, and the importance of a proper diet.

"Ok, Ok I understand. Just stop" Naruto whined. Iruka did stop but decided to make Naruto read a book on physical conditioning and proper diet and exercises today along with shinobi history.

"Man I can't believe I belong to a clan. Wait till Sakura-chan hear about it, I'm sure after hearing it she's gonna go on a date with me instead of Sasuke-teme." Naruto said.

Iruka knew Naruto had a major crush on Sakura. He had also seen Sakura beating Naruto unnecessarily when he asked her on a date. Iruka thought thst Naruto was too young to be thinking about girls, and decided to straighten him out.

"Naruto why do you like Sakura?."

"Because she's beautiful and smart and really popular." Naruto replied .

"Naruto they are not good reasons to ask someone on a date" Iruka scolded thinking Naruto only wanted to go on a date to gain popularity as Sakura was popular.

"Its not only that Iruka-Sensei" Naruto said unnaturally seriously. "She was my first friend. I met her before academy in a park and she became my first friend but then she suddenly stopped coming to park. Then I met her in the academy, but it was like she didn't even remember me so I thought I would take her on a date and try to make her remember about me and our friendship".

'Hmm I didn't think this was the reason for Naruto's persistence but I should tell him not ask her on date for that. '"Naruto you do know that asking someone on a date is when you want to start a relationship with ?"Iruka said.

"WHAT! But hibachi told me that if you want to spend time with some girl for talking you should ask her on date "Naruto cried

"Well he's not wrong, but only if you want to romantically pursuit her. If you want to talk to her as a friend you should ask her to hang out with you sometime. But refrain from that for now, otherwise she might think it is a new method of you to try to date her" Iruka told him in sagely tone.

"Alright I will but.." He was broken from his sentence by the arrival of ANBU in clearing. He was carrying a large scroll with him.

"ANBU-san" Iruka greeted.

"Iruka-san, This scroll is for Naruto-san." ANBU said in emotionless voice and gave the scroll to Iruka and vanished in leaf shunshin.

Naruto took scroll from Iruka. It was filled with storage seals unlike those in the scroll of seals. Each seal contained a description of its contents. The first seal had personal items of his mother. Unsealing them, Naruto found It contained her photographs, hairpins, forehead protector, a broken sword with only the lower part and handle separated, and other personal items. Along with it was a note that explained that his mother was kenjutsu user and it was her sword which broke on her last mission on active duty. Naruto started crying seeing so many things of his mothers. Iruka decided to give Naruto some space and let him cry his heart out. He knew how difficult being an orphan was.

After crying for an hour Naruto started reading other descriptions of the storage seals. One contained the Uzumaki clans taijutsu style: **Warupuru no ken,** as well as their kenjutsu style: **Ryuketsu no uzu**. It also contained his clans training materials, as well as books on clan history and traditions. Then the remaining scroll was dedicated to Fuinjutsu. It had clan books on basic, Intermediary, expert and Advanced levels of fuinjutsu. It also had many special seals by his clan. He decided to start right away on Fuinjutsu, but then Iruka reminded him that he could leave fuinjutsu to his clones as they were perfect for theory work. He decided to train with renewed vigor.

* * *

 **A/N: And done.**

 **Constructive criticism please.**

 **Beta'd by Sketchtheunicorn**

 **Jutsu List:**

 **Bunshin Daibakuha** (Clone explosion):- A-rank Jutsu. Allows the user's clone to explode themselves. Learnt by Naruto from scroll of seals.  
Hand seals:- Hare - Tiger

 **Shuriken Kage Bunshin** (Shuriken shadow clone jutsu):- B-rank jutsu. Allows the user to replicate thrown weapons. Could be used to replicate Non-living objects.  
Hand seals:- Ox - Dog - Dragon - Rat - Dog - Boar - Snake - Tiger

 **Shunshin** (Body flicker):- Basic D-rank jutsu. Used for high speed movement.  
Hand seals:- (Unkown) - Ram.

 **Warupuru no ken** (Whirlpool fist):- Uzumaki taijutsu style

 **Ryuketsu no uzu** (Bloody Whirlpool):- Uzumaki Kenjutsu style


	3. Naruto: Results of training and shopping

Iruka was amazed by the progress Naruto had made in only 2 weeks. After getting his mothers things, Naruto started training like a man possessed. He started making more clones despite Iruka's warning. He used those clones to read books on the Fuinjutsu of his clan and their traditions as well as material Iruka provided. He used them for chakra control after Iruka lectured him on its importance. Naruto also started learning fuinjutsu from his mothers books. He mastered the level one of Fuinjutsu, which had 10 levels. He also found out that if he made clones with a specific task in mind and will them to do it the clones created would focus only on assigned task unlike regular clones who complained more if given theoretical work. It was a godsend for Naruto as he was hyperactive and couldn't sit still for more than half an hour, leading to his suffering in his studies. This increased the efficiency of the information he retained. Where before he required 5 clones per book, now he could do it with help of 3, so Naruto assigned surplus clones to jutsu practice. Naruto himself started practicing taijutsu katas, keeping kenjutsu for later as he didn't have the equipment to practice kenjutsu. After Naruto memorized the katas of beginner style of warapuru no ken, Iruka started sparring with him so as to engrave the katas in muscle memory. The style was amazing, it let Naruto use all his abilities like his speed and awareness that he gained by avoiding Chunins, his strength and best of all his unpredictability. It gave Iruka some trouble fighting it. It was only experience and instincts that allowed him to keep up with Naruto, and it was only the beginners level at genin speed. He shivered at thought of how devastating the style would be at thee advanced level. Still, it took Naruto a better part of a week to get the hang of it. It still had some kinks in it, but those could only be smoothed out by experience, which will only come with time.

Naruto also perfected his Jutsu's with the help of his clones. Now he could get his clones to explode at any time he wanted, but he still had to make all the hand seals and it took clone some seconds to mold chakra before making hand seals to explode. He could now reliably make a dozen clones of each shuriken he threw as well.

Now today was the day to see the results of his training with a spar. Both Naruto and Iruka got into their stances, then Iruka tossed a kunai upwards. As kunai landed both of them moved towards each other. Iruka decided to fight at mid genin level. They fought using their respective taijutsu styles where Iruka gradually started increasing his speed. He was astonished as Naruto could keep up with him till mid genin speed. as Iruka increased his speed more Naruto started getting hit more and more. Seeing this Naruto jumped back. Now Naruto used to get up and attack again and again despite getting hit but Iruka Literally beat into him that if the opponent is more skilled in taijutsu than you, then it's better to start ninjutsu to avoid injury. So he threw some shuriken towards Iruka and made hand seals.

" **Shuriken Kage Bunshin** " Naruto shouted. Each shuriken replicated to a dozen. Naruto remembered that a master of jutsu could create a continuous barrage of shuriken using this jutsu, but he was far from mastering it so he could only make dozen clones of each shuriken and that only once. Seeing this Iruka discreetly made hand signs for Kawarami which he had brought down to one like most veteran chunin. The shuriken seemingly hit Iruka before a small cloud of smoke erupted to show a log, indicating a replacement. Seeing this Naruto immediately went on guard as he lost his visual of Iruka. He made three clones to cover all directions. Looking around he couldn't find Iruka but then he suddenly saw his Shadow getting bigger. Looking up he saw Iruka coming towards him with high speed.

"look out", he shouted and prepared to jump away. Most of his clones couldn't jump away in time, except one. Iruka started attacking the clone wielding a kunai, and the clone went on the defensive. Seeing this Naruto, also joined the fray. Now Iruka saw the real power behind the warapuru no ken. Iruka had to up his speed to high genin to keep up with Naruto. Both clones fought in conjunction protecting each others blind spots. The style depended on awareness, which allowed both of them to work as a well oiled machine. The fight turned into a stalemate as every attack Iruka threw was blocked and he blocked all attacks on him easily. As he was pondering whether or not to up his speed again, Naruto and his clone broke off and jumped back. Then one Naruto started molding chakra then started running towards Iruka making hand seals. Knowing what was to come Iruka threw his Kunai toward the clone but before the Kunai could pierce the clone he completed the technique. " **Bunshin Daibakuha** " The clone shouted. But then the kunai pierced him before he could reach Iruka. Unexpected to both Iruka and Naruto the clone still exploded. Than the area between Naruto and Iruka was covered in smoke and they lost visual of each other. Iruka heard a familiar sound of dispelling so he turned around. What he saw surprised him. Naruto, wielding a kunai, was in attack range.

In surprise he dodged the attack, disarmed him, threw him down and pointed the kunai at Naruto's neck and asked "Do you forfeit!?"

Naruto nodded. Seeing this Iruka relaxed than helped Naruto get up. Naruto started panting as the excess adrenaline left his body. "You did good Naruto. Good job on getting behind me using substitution. I didn't knew you had a giant shuriken."

"I don't."

"Then where did you get that giant shuriken you threw and substituted with?"

"Oh! I didn't use substitution but i have got to remember it. Its a good idea."

"Then what did you do"

"Oh! I Henged myself into a giant shuriken and had my clone throw it. I remember them from the fight with Mizuki, but it was too slow and you easily avoided it. Then you turned around, and I dispelled the henge and thought I would attack you from behind and get you for sure, but then you moved so fast I could barely see you. I didn't know you could move so fast. How did you move so fast? Will you teach me how to do that?" Naruto asked eagerly and looked towards Iruka to find him gaping.

'His transformation is physical. His tone suggest that and I don't think he realize that henge shouldn't be physical. Better make it sure.' "Naruto can you henge into me?"

"Yeah! **Henge!** " Naruto said making Ram hand seal and then went into poof of smoke. When smoke cleared Naruto was transformed into Iruka.

Iruka poked Naruto on head to see that his theory was right or not. 'Dear Kami! Its solid. If he could henge into weapons he could transform in other non living objects. Its possibilities are endless. It recon some experiment. But I have to tell him about it before some experimenting'

"Naruto your transformation is solid"

"Yeah, I know"

"You do know transformation is supposed to be an illusion. A physical transformation is an higher rank technique and is very valuable."

"Whaaat! But the scroll given to me had that the Henge should be solid and physical."

"Who gave you that scroll?"

"The instructor before you."

"The instructor before me? Can you tell me what was written on that scroll."

"Well it said the Henge is an E-rank Jutsu that let you transform into solid shape. Uhh.. To perform it you have to pour chakra in your body and then perform the hand seals thinking about what you want to transform into and poof you transform. That's all i remember" Naruto says with his face scrunched up as he thinks hard about the instructions.

"That's it, Nothing else ?"Iruka asked.

"Yeah"

"Are you sure? There were no other exercises to help transformation" Iruka asked.

"Pretty sure"

"What are the hand seals for Henge in the scroll?" Iruka asked.

"Umm.. They were Monkey-Boar-Ram? Yeah that was it but I always had easier time using only Ram."

'Only Ram. Ram is the seal used for focusing chakra. I always thought that he is trying to master the jutsu by just using Ram. If Naruto could perform the jutsu by only using Ram from the beginning then there is more to it than being a simple jutsu.'

"Ok Naruto bear with me." Naruto nodded. "The instructor taught you wrong. The real hand seals are Dog-Boar-Ram. You have to concentrate on the shape, size, features of the person you want to transform to every single detail. That's why it is almost impossible to transform into someone to perfect little detail for an academy student. This is why it is a part of graduation exam as it indicates how observant a student is. Otherwise it is useless in the field as almost every chunin and above can see through it with a single glance as it is an illusion technique. You have to create a thin shell of chakra to show the image you want. Anyways yours is better so no need to fret about it" Iruka looked towards Naruto and saw him with his fists clenching and gritting his teeth in anger. Iruka had seen Naruto this angry only during the debacle with Mizuki.

"Calm down Naruto"

"But why me? I know they Kyubi is sealed inside me but it doesn't give them the right to sabotage my life. I am gonna show them."

"Its ok Naruto. They don't deserve it. Its alright. Take a deep breath and try to relax." Iruka said trying to calm Naruto down putting his hand on Naruto's shoulder.

Naruto slowly calmed down. "Hmm how about I teach you a jutsu."

"A new jutsu! Awesome but um Iruka-sensei can you teach it to me later as I want to master the jutsu I learnt first" Naruto asked sheepishly.

"Alright Naruto I will teach it to you later" Iruka replied laughing.

"By the way Iruka-sensei which jutsu were you going to teach me."

"Shunshin" Iruka replied.

"Awesome"

"Now why don't we explore your jutsu and its limits hmm"

"Yeah"

For the better part of the day they explored Naruto's newly discovered Henge. What they found astonished them. Naruto could henge into animals and birds as well as any non living object he had seen and touched. For instance, he could easily transform into any of his fellow classmates but he couldn't transform into shuzume-sensei who he had seen but never got to touch her. They also found that to transform into something with nearly his same mass took lot less chakra than to transform into something with double the mass of the original or half the mass of original. The amount of chakra was exponentially higher than with the same mass. Naruto tried to transform into a small bird with tenth of his mass and it took 20 times the chakra than his original transformation which was oiroke no jutsu in which he turned into female bombshell with same mass but different height.

After lunch they started sparring in between experiments. By the end of the day they discovered a lot about Naruto's Jutsu but now it was the end of training trip and time to return back home to konoha so they turned in for the night early as they wanted to travel early in the morning.

* * *

Naruto and Iruka landed from the trees at the gates of Konoha. They registered their return with gate guards and started moving towards Hokage tower. Naruto was seemingly dressed in rags as his jumpsuit was destroyed during their spar the previous day and he didn't have many of his favorite jumpsuits. They went in the tower and were quickly ushered into the Hokage's office as the Hokage heard about their arrival beforehand and cleared his schedule for the next hour.

"Ah, Iruka and Naruto. Come in. Have a seat" Hokage said gesturing to seats in front of him.

"Hokage-sama" Iruka bowed and took the seat while Naruto said "Jiji" and sat down.

Iruka sighed. Naruto may have become calmer but he still didn't change his behavior.

"Naruto, Iruka how was your training trip?" Hokage asked.

"It was awesome! I am so much stronger right now that I would become Hokage in no time, dattebayo!" Naruto said enthusiastically

Hokage and Iruka chuckled at Naruto's antics.

"Hokage-sama the trip was both fruitful and enlightening at the same time. Naruto has completed his theory up to the third year of the academy. Also he has cleared level one of fuinjutsu training. His ninjutsu is a lot better now, and he can make a dozen shurikens using shuriken shadow clone jutsu. He can explode his clones reliably using Bunshin Daibakuha, but the size of the explosion is around mid yield explosive tag. Also his new taijutsu style is coming along nicely. Its special that's all i can say and his chakra control is better too." Iruka said

"Hmm.. Bunshin Daibakuha is a Fire Nature technique. If he could make his clone explode its impressive but the small size of explosion indicates that he is not primarily a katon type."

"Oh!" Iruka replied.

"Fire nature? Katon type? What the hell are you guys talking about."

Hokage and Iruka shared a glance then Hokage started explaining. "Naruto you must have heard how ninja could use chakra to create fire balls and water balls in history right.

"Yeah, the Nidiame hokage used water style ninjutsu and you use jutsu of all elements"

"Ok you know that much. Now tell me what are the 5 elements"

"Umm.. Fire, Water, Earth, Wind and um... Lightning. Yeah "

"Ok so a ninja can perform jutsu of any of those 5 elements but he could be best at only single one. At least every Ninja's Chakra is aligned to element corresponding to five elements and some ninja have alignment to another element but in lesser intensity. I am primary fire type and secondary earth type. This means my fire justu are strongest followed by earth jutsu. But to make your element you have to train with it so the potency of your jutsu increases and take's less chakra. Their are chakra exercises tailored to every element. If you master those exercises your jutsu of that nature would be more potent as well would take less chakra. They are similar to chakra control in this instance." The Hokage said and smiled, seeing Naruto listening attentively.

"But jiji in books I have read it was written that the First Hokage used wood style jutsu. What chakra nature is that?" Naruto replied

"Ah, an excellent question Naruto. The First Hokage was renowned for his use of mokuton, which is a kekkei genkai. He had a primary affinity to both earth and water. He combined them to create mokuton. There are many clans in the world that have primary affinity to more than one type of elements. They have the capability to combine them to create what we call advanced chakra natures. Many clans have genetically same type of primary affinity. For example, your classmate Uchiha Sasuke"

Hearing Sasuke's name Naruto made a face, at which the Hokage chuckled. "He belongs to the Uchiha clan, the majority of whose members had Fire as their primary affinity. My clan also has primary affinity to Fire nature. "

"But you can use all the elements."

"Yes, I can. I didn't say that it was impossible to learn jutsu of another nature, Just that it's tough, very tough."

"You're awesome jiji!"

The Hokage chuckled. Naruto's antics always made him smile. "Anyways, Nature transformation is an advanced technique and is usually practiced by Chunin and above. You have a long way to go before you learn Nature transformation."

"Hokage-sama" Iruka interjected.

"Yes Iruka"

"Their is something you should know about. Do you know Naruto's Oiroke no Jutsu?"

Hokage barely stopped blush from reaching his cheeks as he remembered encountering it during Scroll of seals fiasco. "Yes I do."

"Well its not a simple Henge. Its a physical transformation"

"What?!" the Hokage sputtered." What do you mean by physical transformation?"

"Exactly what it sounds like. When Naruto transforms, he really turns into a girl. Apparently his instructor gave him a wrong scroll saying Henge was a physical transformation. The Hand seals were wrong, too but Naruto here did it anyway. He told me that he had easier time using only Ram for transformation. We experimented with it a bit. Turns out he can transform into non-living objects as well. He can even transform into animals and birds. The only drawback is that he has to see and touch the person he want to transform into. Also if there is difference in mass, the chakra cost increases exponentially. I suspect this jutsu is unique to him. He tried to teach it to me but I can't seem to grasp it"

Hokage took a long puff from his pipe to calm his nerves down and then spoke "Its incredible. Physical transformation is considered to be almost impossible to perform. The Inuzuka clan does have this type of jutsu but it is limited to their partners. Naruto, try to hide this jutsu"

"You mean I shouldn't use this jutsu."

"No, no, no, I mean to say you should avoid explaining others about your Jutsu's uniqueness. Ok?"

"Hai, jiji." Naruto replied smiling.

"Now onto other matters. This is the payment you are due to receive for a completion of a B-rank mission and apprehending a C-rank traitor ninja."

Naruto's eye popped seeing the figure. With this much money he could easily eat for a year on instant Ramen or six months on Ichiraku's. Seeing the glint in Naruto's eye, the Hokage understood what was going on in blond Knuckleheads' mind. Coughing, he brought Naruto out of his daydream of Ramen. "Naruto now that you are a Ninja, you are considered as an adult in the eyes of the village. You are no longer eligible for orphan stipend you received, so spend the money wisely. Now you have to earn money by doing missions. Ok?"

Naruto nodded, his dream of mountains of cup ramen crushed by Hokage's words. "Now use this money to buy a new outfit and better equipment. You are a ninja now so you should look like one. So dark colors only. No bright orange, Hm?" Naruto nodded once again. "Iruka please take him to the shinobi store for his outfit."

"Understood Hokage-sama." Iruka said standing up and making way to the door with Naruto

"Also Naruto, go to hospital tomorrow for a full body checkup." Hearing the word hospital, Naruto made a face. "I know you don't like the hospital, but you need an certificate of good health from the hospital to register yourself." Hearing this Naruto nodded and left.

As Naruto and Iruka left, the Hokage made a gesture. Suddenly an ANBU was kneeling in front him. "Go to hospital and inform Dr Bensei that I want full body checkup along with a full blood test for Naruto."

"At once Hokage-sama" ANBU replied in monotonous voice.

As ANBU left, Hiruzen leaned back in his chair, pondering the situation. He didn't know if Naruto's mother could use physical a transformation or not. Minato couldn't do that as he was sure of as Jiraiya would have picked up on it if that was the case. He still needed to figure out it was normal genetic mutation or the work of the fox.

* * *

Iruka lead Naruto to an area near his home. It was a Ninja populated area of Konoha. There he took him to an inconspicuous small shop. Naruto thought it was very bland looking. How could he get his supplies here? But Iruka guided him into shop and through the back door nodding to the person sitting at the counter. He saw that the back door had a flight of stairs going down. Iruka ushered Naruto to come after him. They went down for at least three floors before the stairs gave way for a door. As soon as Iruka opened the door Naruto was in awe. The door opened to a place like a shopping mall. It had many shops selling everything from Ninja outfits to kunai, shuriken to swords. The place had a shop for everything a ninja might need. Iruka smiled in amusement seeing Naruto's face. "Welcome Naruto, to the Ninja shopping district."

"Wow"

"This place is special. Only Konoha Ninja's are allowed in here. No civilians. It has everything you might need. But first we have to go to Konoha Central Bank to open an account for and cash these checks."

Naruto dumbly nodded. They went into the bank and moved towards a clerk. "Welcome to KCB. How may I help you" The Clerk said seeing Iruka and Naruto standing there.

"My student here want to open a Ninja savings account." Iruka said gesturing towards Naruto.

"Name please" Clerk asked.

"Uzumaki Naruto", Naruto said in small voice afraid that the clerk would respond like everyone else after hearing his name.

"Uzumaki?!" Clerk exclaimed.

Naruto thought now the clerk would refuse him service and throw him out.

"Are you from Uzumaki Clan" Clerk asked schooling his emotions and with smile on his face

Naruto dumbly nodded. He didn't expect the clerk to smile.

"Please meet your clan account manager for your finances and opening of personnel account. I will call an escort to him for you."

The clerk quickly called a guard to escort them to room of account manager. They thanked the guard and knocked on the door.

"Enter" Came the voice from inside.

They entered and saw a man sitting on the desk shifting through the papers. He looked from his papers to look at Iruka and then turned his gaze toward Naruto.

"Ah Mr. Uzumaki. My name is Kiyoshi .How may I help you?"

Seeing Naruto hesitate Iruka took charge. "We want to open a ninja account for Naruto here and then cash this check."

"This means he promoted right?"

"Yes."

"We got the news that he failed the Graduation exam."

"He was field promoted." Naruto had no clue what was going on here.

"Good good. Now there is no need for an account for Mr. Uzumaki as he already has an account in this bank."

"What? But I didn't come here before. And please call me Naruto Kiyoshi-san"

"Naruto-san the account was opened before your birth. It was a clan account but after your clans extermination it became your mothers. After her death she left all her possessions for you."

"What did she leave me?" Naruto said in small voice

"Well your clan account contains around five Hundred thousand ryo. This is the transaction history for your account. She also had a safety deposit box. Here is its key. Its box no 333."Kiyoshi said giving Naruto the ledger and key.

Naruto not understanding anything in th ledger asked Iruka for help. Iruka told him how to understand what was written in the ledger. Looking over it he saw a large transaction of 4 million ryo in account 9 years ago. He asked Kiyoshi about it.

"Kiyoshi-san why was 4 million ryo paid to this person and also why has ten thousand ryo been deducted from the account each month since."

"Naruto-san the transaction of 4 million was for the apartment complex you live in. Also ten thousand ryo every month was for your stipend."

"You are telling me that Naruto owns the apartment complex he lives in? Then why isn't its filled up? Its in great location." Iruka interjected.

"We don't know anything about that." Kiyoshi replied

"Then who authorized this."

"His guardian"

"Who's is his guardian."

"Hokage-sama"

That explained it. 9 years ago Naruto was kicked out of orphanage. The Sandaime found him and gave him the top apartment with a great view of the Hokage mountain in an empty apartment complex with four floors. He was given a stipend of twenty thousand ryo per month from orphan support. Naruto had difficulty taking it all in. He had an account with lots of money and he owned an apartment complex. But first he wanted to see his mother's safety deposit box.

"Can I see the safety deposit box?" Naruto asked.

"Of course" Kiyoshi replied.

Completing the formalities Kiyoshi escorted Iruka and Naruto to locker room. There Iruka decided to wait outside and told Naruto the contents of safety deposit box should be seen in privacy when he insisted for him to come in. After Kiyoshi left telling him to open the box with his key. Naruto opened the box. The Box contained a letter and a box. It was for him. Naruto decided to read it later. On box it was written that to open it person has to smear blood over the seal. Naruto just did that. The box had a scroll and a forehead protector with whirlpool symbol on it. Along with it was a scroll which he couldn't open. Deciding to try again later Naruto took all the items from box and returned the box to its place before exiting from the locker room. There he met Kiyoshi and Iruka both sitting in waiting area.

"Anything else can I help you with?" Kiyoshi asked. Iruka nodded and gave him the check.

* * *

 **(Scene break)**

Iruka and Naruto came out of bank with their wallet filled with money. Then Iruka took Naruto to a clothing shop in the area. There Naruto bought a black jacket and pants with orange stripes and an orange under T-shirt. No matter what the Hokage said, Orange was awesome. He bought three sets of his outfit. He wanted complete orange outfit like his previous jumpsuit but the shop didn't have any. He was going to special order it but was convinced by Iruka to buy this set. When he dressed up in the outfit, discarding his previous jumpsuit which was in rags, Iruka began to rub his eyes. He couldn't believe it, Naruto looked great. Naruto also couldn't help but admire himself. He had to admit he looked great in black.

After leaving the clothes shop they went to weapon store to get supplies. The name of the store was Higurashi's. They entered the shop and were greeted by a bored looking girl who was reading a magazine. "Welcome to Higurashi's. How may I help you?" The girl asked without looking up from her magazine.

"Hey Tenten" Iruka greeted.

"Oh! Hey Iruka-sensei" Tenten greeted seeing Iruka.

"Naruto I would like you to meet the previous year's kunoichi of the year, Higurashi Tenten, Tenten this is Uzumaki Naruto"

"Hey Tenten"

"Hi Naruto. I have heard so much about you"

"How?" Naruto asked confusedly.

"Oh I saw your pranks last year. They were hilarious" Tenten replied in amused voice remembering the pranks.

"Don't encourage him" Iruka Interjected before Naruto could reply.

"Now we are here for some supplies. Can you give us a standard beginner genin kit?" Iruka asked.

"Yeah, sure." Tenten replied.

"Um Iruka-sensei, What does beginner kit contain?" Naruto asked.

"It has 50 Kunai, 100 shuriken, 100 meter spool of ninja wire, 10 explosive tags, 2 sealing scrolls, a tent etc. It has everything a new Genin would need for their career. For supplies you could have a Genin re-supply pack which has 50 kunai, 100 shuriken, a 100 meter spool of ninja wire, and 10 explosive tags." Tenten replied before Iruka could say anything.

She then brought out a box containing 2 scrolls and a stack of explosive tags. As Naruto was studying fuinjutsu he knew the other supplies were stored in the scrolls ,otherwise he would have asked and made a fool out of himself.

"Do you have a bokken and do you make custom swords?" Naruto asked.

"Yes and yes, Why, wanna learn kenjutsu?" Tenten asked in amusement.

"Yeah"

"Which style?"

"Ryuketsu no uzu." Hearing it Naruto saw a glint in Tenten's eye and gulped.

"You are gonna spar with me after learning it right?" Tenten asked in sweet tone.

"Absolutely Ma'am." Naruto replied in fearful voice remembering last time he heard this tone from a female chunin who he had pranked.

Tenten then brought out a bokken. "This should be OK" Tenten said giving the bokken to Naruto. "Anything else?" she asked.

"Yeah Fuinjutsu supplies"

Hearing this Tenten bought out a pre-prepared storage scroll containing fuinjutsu supplies.

"One beginner Fuinjutsu supply scroll containing 200 empty fuda's with 10 empty scrolls with 2 brushes and 5 good quality ink sets." Tenten said handing Naruto the scroll.

"Thank you"

"Anything for you Iruka-Sensei"

"No I'm good Tenten" Iruka replied.

After that Tenten rang them up. After paying they said their good byes.

"Bye Tenten, see you later" Naruto said.

"Bye Iruka-Sensei, Bye Naruto. Remember to come to me for a spar after learning kenjutsu." Tenten said

After the weapons store they went to grocery and general purpose store where they bought groceries and field rations. Iruka convinced Naruto to buy something other than cup ramen. He managed to get a promise from Naruto that he would only eat Ramen only once a day. Iruka sighed 'Its a start'. Then they left the store and the district to go back to home. They went back home as both were tired from the day's activities.

* * *

 **A/N: Thanks and please review. I am thinking of making it Naru-hina. If any objections please put in review.**

 **Beta'd by Sketchtheunicorn**

 **Jutsu used:**

 **Special Henge:** Naruto's special henge  
Hand seals: Ram.


End file.
